


Question

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: 24 (TV), Alias (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a question for Sydney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

Sydney stared at him with wide eyes before finally saying, "Jack Bauer, did you just ask me out   
on a date?"

Jack moved closer to her, a rare smile curving his lips. “Yeah, I did. What do you think about that?” 

Sydney tilted her head, considering the matter seriously. The question had taken her by surprise. Yes, Jack was good looking, they worked really well together and she admired and understood what he’d done and been through over the years. But a date? Or even a relationship with him outside of colleagues? 

Jack waited patiently, his focus completely on her. And Sydney found the answer to that question surprisingly easy. 

“Yes. I would love to go out with you.”


End file.
